


Lumière dans les ténèbres

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Klaus se baladait après une nouvelle journée de recherche pour trouver des loups garous, quand soudain des enfants lui demandèrent son aide, changeant ainsi le cours des choses pour l'hybride solitaire.





	1. Appel à l'aide

Klaus était agacé, il avait brisé le sort que sa mère lui avait jeté deux semaines auparavant. Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il cherchait en vain des loups garous à transformer en hybride. Tout cela avec un vampire qui faisait toujours la tête. 

Il était donc agacé et avait laissé Stefan à l'hôtel afin d'aller marcher un peu pour se détendre et potentiellement trouver à manger dans les rues de Menphis. 

Il était donc en train de réfléchir à d'éventuelles pistes à suivre lorsqu'une petite voix enfantine attira son attention. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où elle venait pour trouver trois enfants seuls, sans parents autour, et ils semblaient plutôt paniqués. Il y avait deux garçons et une petite fille, un des garçons était visiblement l'ainé tandis que les deux étaient faux jumeaux. Cependant leur statut de frère et sœurs était évident. Les trois avaient des cheveux blonds, l'ainé des garçons avait des yeux marrons foncés, presque noir même. Tandis que le plus jeune les avait noisettes, la petite fille cependant avait des yeux marrons aussi mais ils étaient aveugle.

C'était la petite fille d'ailleurs qui l'avait appelé, elle regardait dans sa direction tandis que ses frères alternaient entre elle et lui. Il nota avec amusement et une touche de respect qu'ils se mettaient entre elle et lui, ils voulaient la protéger, l'ainé cherchait même à les protéger tout les deux. 

"Oui love, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Klaus demanda gentiment 

Il était capable d'action horrible il le savait, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant. 

"Clara qu'est ce que tu fais ?"celui qui était son jumeau demanda avec inquiétude 

"Maman a besoin d'aide et il peux nous aider je le sais."la dénommée Clara répondit doucement, intrigant d'autant plus Klaus qui avait tout entendu "Notre maman a besoin d'aide. Aidez la s'il vous plait."elle demanda ensuite un peu plus fort 

"Quel genre d'ennuis love ?" Klaus questionna en fronçant les sourcils 

À sa question les trois restèrent silencieux un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas comment répondre. 

"Tu es sure Clara ?"l'ainé demanda alors à sa petite sœur qui hocha la tête, poussant un soupir il regarda Klaus droit dans les yeux en répondant. "On fuit notre père qui la frappe et m'a frappé l'autre jour. Il nous a rattrapé ce soir et elle nous a dit de courir jusqu'à la voiture. S'il vous plait monsieur, elle va avoir un bébé." 

Klaus se leva alors de la position accroupie qu'il avait prise afin de les rassurer et de se mettre à leur hauteur. Il nota alors qu'ils étaient à côté d'une voiture et que celui qui venait de parler avait les clés dans la main, prêt sans aucun doute à faire monter ses frères et sœurs à la moindre alerte. 

L'histoire était trop familière pour que Klaus n'agisse pas, sauf que lui sa mère ne l'avait jamais protégé de Mikael. Il suivit alors les trois enfants qui lui montraient le chemin avec empressement. 

Ils le conduisirent jusqu'à une allée ou il sentit sans peine l'odeur du sang. Il entra le premier, prêt à protéger les enfants en cas de besoin. Il dut retenir un hurlement de rage en voyant la scène devant ses yeux, un homme athlétique était en train de frapper une femme qui était à terre et semblait faire tout son possible pour protéger son ventre qui était assez volumineux, signe d'une grossesse très avancée. 

L'homme venait de donner un nouveau coup de pied à la femme qui la projeta contre le mur, le sang coula de plus belle, faisant sortir son côté vampirique qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir et lui fit prononcer le mot "vampire" attirant d'autant plus l'attention de Klaus. 

Il repoussa l'homme violemment et le frappa au visage, bien qu'il aurait aimé le torturer ou même simplement le tuer. Klaus se retint, il ne voulait pas que les enfants voient ça. 

"Dégage et ne les approche plus jamais." Klaus se contenta de dire d'un ton venimeux et il ne put retenir une expression de dégout en voyant l'homme s'enfuir sans demander son reste. 

Mais Klaus ne le regarda pas longtemps, attiré à la place par l'appel de "maman" que les trois faisaient en essayant de réveiller leur mère. 

Inquiet il s'approcha mais il fut soulagé en entendant les deux cœurs stables. 

"Tout va bien d'accord. Elle a juste reçu un coup à la tête. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous et vous aider d'accord ?" Klaus demanda d'une voix douce

Il se sentait protecteur de ces enfants, il était aussi curieux de savoir comment leur mère pouvait être au courant des vampires vu qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière ou une louve. 

"On vit pas ici, mais maman à louer un appartement pas loin. Elle était fatiguée à cause du bébé." Clara expliqua 

"D'accord, vous savez comment y aller ?" Klaus demanda ensuite, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire si la réponse était non

Hors de question qu'il emmène la petite famille là où il logeait avec Stefan. C'était trop dangereux.

"Oui mais maman dit toujours qu'il faut pas dire aux étrangers ou on habite."le plus jeune garçon protesta 

"C'est un très bon conseil. Je m'appelle Klaus et vous ?" Klaus demanda en souriant devant la défense enfantine 

"Moi c'est Will, voici mon frère Victor et ma sœur Clara." Will l'ainé répondit poliment 

"Maintenant on est plus étrangers pas vrai ? Du coup vous pouvez me montrer où vous logez pour que je vous raccompagne et qu'on puisse soigner votre mère." Klaus contra ensuite 

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre les trois qui lui montrèrent le chemin, il souleva délicatement la maman et les suivit. 

L'appartement n'était pas loin, à quelques minutes de marche mais Will afin d'arriver plus vite et parce qu'il voyait qu'elle était fatiguée mit rapidement sa sœur à califourchon sur son dos. Laissant son frère Victor faire des allers et retour entre eux et Klaus pour voir si sa maman se réveiller.

L'appartement étant une location, l'hybride originel n'eut aucun problème à rentrer, n'ayant pas besoin d'invitation. Klaus allongea ensuite la jeune femme qui, il observa, ne devait pas avoir la trentaine, et faisant en sorte que les enfants ne voient pas, il lui donna ensuite un peu de son sang. Les bleus commençaient à apparaître et il se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas que ces enfants voient ça. 

Une fois fait il commença à réfléchir à la situation. Une dans laquelle il ne s'était jamaid retrouvé en plus de mille ans d'existence. C'est à dire être dans un petit appartement avec une femme inconsciente et enceinte, ainsi que ces trois enfants, sans aucune idée de quoi faire. 

Il retint un juron, c'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait demandé à Elijah de se charger si son frère ainé n'avait pas essayé de le tuer.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour distraire les trois enfants de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de traverser ?


	2. Discussion

Jade se réveilla brusquement, la peur de ce qui avait pu arriver à ses enfants pendant qu'elle était inconsciente la fit se lever rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois debout, étant obligée de s'appuyer sur une chaise pour le rester, qu'elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle était. C'était la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Carla dans le petit appartement qu'elle avait loué pour quelques jours une fois arrivé à Menphis. 

La pièce familière la rassura grandement, après tout Brandon ne l'aurait pas emmené là et le vampire qui avait été présent juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, celui qui l'avait sauvé, n'aurait aucune raison de la ramener ici si il comptait simplement la tuer. Enfin elle espérait. 

L'angoisse était toujours présente, elle ne voyait pas ses enfants, du coup dès qu'elle eut retrouvée l'équilibre elle sortit de la pièce et eut le soulagement d'entendre des voix familières. Elle se dirigea donc dans leur direction et les vit dans la pièce commune installés sur le tapis jouant aux petites voitures avec un inconnu. Le vampire qui l'avait secouru. 

Bien que rassurée par le fait que les trois étaient là et qu'ils avaient l'air en pleine forme, si ce n'est un peu fatigué, les voir auprès d'un inconnu ne la mettait pas vraiment à l'aise. 

Elle ne se tenait pas à l'entrée depuis longtemps quand Carla, qui semblait avoir un don pour savoir quand une personne familière était proche, appela son nom. La petite fille se leva et se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère qui s'était avancée au cas où. 

Jade ne perdit pas de temps à s'agenouiller, utilisant la bibliothèque pour ce faire, et juste à temps puisque suivant l'exemple de leur sœur les deux garçons s'étaient jetés dans ses bras, Carla au milieu. 

L'embrasse dura un petit moment, laissant le temps à chacun de s'assurer que les autres allaient bien et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Finalement la petite famille se sépara. 

Jade allait se relever en s'appuyant sur la bibliothèque lorsque la main de l'inconnu se plaça devant elle. Acceptant l'aide après un instant d'hésitation elle se retrouva rapidement debout face au vampire. 

"Maman, voici Nik, il nous as dit qu'il s'appelait Klaus tout à l'heure mais en fait c'est Niklaus. C'est bizarre comme nom pas vrai ? Mais comme c'était compliqué Victor a demandé si on pouvait l'appeler Nik et il a dit oui. C'est bien hein ?" Will dit avec excitation 

"Will calme toi. Et ce n'est pas poli de dire à quelqu'un que son prénom est bizarre. Niklaus merci pour votre intervention ce soir et pour vous être occupé des enfants ensuite. Je m'appelle Jade White Calwerd." Jade dit ensuite à l'homme devant elle en lui tendant la main pour la serrer. 

Il était un vampire certes et elle se rappelait sans difficulté les histoires que son grand père lui avait raconté, pour autant il avait protégé ses enfants et lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui était reconnaissante. 

En plus après ces dernières années elle ne pouvait pas dire que les humains n'étaient pas des monstres eux aussi. 

"Enchanté de faire ta connaissance love." Niklaus dit en lui baissant la main 

L'action poussa Jade à se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux aux ciel, ce qu'il sembla percevoir si elle devait deviner avec son haussement de sourcil en premier lieu puis un léger sourire amusé.

"Et tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je n'ai jamais permis qu'on fasse du mal à une femme enceinte. J'aimerai par contre en savoir plus si possible." Niklaus dit ensuite, ajoutant la fin avec quelques difficulté prouvant ainsi à Jade qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander ainsi les choses

"Bien sûr, je vais juste mettre les enfants au lit, ensuite je répondrai à tes questions." Jade concéda, l'idée de raconter sa vie à un inconnu ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment un moyen de l'éviter. 

Suite à cela des protestations se firent entendre. Les enfants étaient épuisés pour autant ils ne voulaient pas dire au revoir à leur nouvel ami. Mais Jade refusa de céder, il était dix heures du soir et ils auraient du être au lit depuis une heure. Finalement ils finirent par se résigner et ils allèrent se changer dans leurs pyjamas ainsi que se brosser les dents. Jade accompagna les trois pour aider là où il fallait, comme toujours pendant que Niklaus observait l'appartement et les objets qui étaient rangés. Tout était propre et entretenu, mais il voyait facilement que tout était prêt à être rangé pour repartir, exactement comme il avait vécu depuis sa transformation en vampire. Cette famille était en fuite, et si son instinct était bon ils fuyaient l'homme, le père des enfants. Il se rappelait encore de la peur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux des garçons à la mention de leur père, de la peur mais surtout de la colère. 

En entendant des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction il arrêta de regarder les dessins des enfants qui étaient affichés dans la pièce pour tourner son attention vers la femme devant lui. Elle avait l'air très jeune, pas plus de la trentaine il en était sur, il voyait facilement qu'elle était une belle jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds foncés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et les cheveux noisettes comme les garçons. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais pour autant elle n'avait pas l'air fragile, même pas avec son ventre et ses traits fatigués. Il y avait une véritable force et détermination dans sa posture et ses yeux, elle était prête à tout pour protéger sa famille. 

"Tu veux une tisane ou un chocolat chaud ?" Jade demanda après un moment de silence

"Une tisane s'il te plait." Niklaus accepta

Elle les prépara rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent peu après assis face à face à la table. 

"L'homme qui t'attaquait est vivant, je n'ai pas voulu le tuer devant les enfants et en plus comme tu étais blessée tu étais ma priorité. Je l'ai juste hypnotisé pour qu'il ne vous approche plus à Memphis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup plus, surtout sans aucune idée de ce que tu voulais. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe." Niklaus répéta comme il l'avait dit devant les enfants "Et aussi comment tu es au courant de l'existence des vampires."

Jade baissa le regard un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse, avant de se décider qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre en lui disant la vérité. Si il avait voulu la tuer ou faire du mal aux enfants, il l'aurait probablement déjà fait elle se répéta une nouvelle fois. 

"Mon grand père m'a parlé des vampires quand j'étais jeune, j'avais été attaqué et il m'avait sauvé de justesse d'un. Après cela il m'en a parlé un peu plus jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire pour me protéger moi et les enfants. Comme par exemple ne jamais inviter directement quelqu'un dans ma maison." Jade expliqua 

"Une bonne idée oui, même si ce n'est pas très utile dans les appartements comme celui là." Niklaus releva 

"Quand j'ai choisi l'appartement je dois admettre que mon plus gros souci n'était pas les vampires." Jade souffla 

"C'était ton mari n'est ce pas ?" Niklaus demanda et il releva sans difficulté la tension qui habitait la jeune femme en face de lui "Vous avez été marié longtemps ?" 

Jade ne put retenir un sourire à cette question, elle l'avait entendu régulièrement au fil des années, surtout quand les trois enfants étaient avec elle, même si en général les gens l'avaient posé de manière plus grossière. 

"Presque dix ans." Jade admit, son sourire s’agrandissant en voyant l'expression de son invité surprise "Nous n'avions pas encore 17 ans, quand je suis tombée enceinte de William ses parents ont insisté et ça me paraissait normal, après tout je l'aimais et je ne pensais pas que ça changerait vraiment un jour. J'étais idiote."

"Il était violent ?" Niklaus demanda avec une touche de fureur dans la voix, l'image était tellement familière, une adolescente amoureuse et dont le cœur avait été brisé, ça lui rappelait vraiment Rebekah, même si il se chargeait des hommes avant qu'ils puissent vraiment lui briser le cœur habituellement. 

"Pas au début mais il l'est devenu après la naissance de notre fils. Il avait toujours été jaloux et possessif par rapport à moi, mais avec l'arrivée de Will ça a pris une nouvelle ampleur, il ne supportait pas de me partager avec notre enfant. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas heureux quand je suis retombée enceinte  quatre ans après notre mariage, encore moins quand il a appris que j'attendais des jumeaux." Jade raconta, elle avait le regard lointain se souvenant des disputes et des coups

"Pourquoi rester alors ?" Niklaus demanda curieux, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une femme qui semblait aussi forte, aussi déterminée à protéger ses enfants était restée dans une maison avec un mari abusif

"Brandon n'avait jamais levé la main sur un des enfants, sa colère était toujours entièrement sur moi. Je pensais que les enfants avaient besoin de leur deux parents alors je suis restée. Il était un mauvais mari mais il prenait parfois le temps pour être là pour les enfants. C'est ce que je me suis dit en tout cas. Surtout il me terrorise, j'avais bien trop peur de ce qu'il me ferait quand il m'attraperait. Même là je suis terrifiée." Jade admit en le regardant droit dans les yeux

"Pourquoi fuir maintenant alors ?" Niklaus inversa sa question

"Parce qu'il a giflé William." Jade dit de suite "William, Victor et Clara étaient dehors, ils jouaient au ballon. Un d'entre eux a mal tiré et a touché un pot de fleur le renversant. Aucun dégât, il fallait juste relever le pot et rajouter un peu de terre. Mais Brandon était furieux, j'étais enceinte donc ça allait vouloir dire une nouvelle personne le privant de mon attention, mais aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus me blesser. Pas quand je devais aller régulièrement au médecin. Il a frappé William et allé recommencer quand je me suis interposée. 

Le soir j'ai demandé aux enfants si ils voulaient rester ou non et tous voulaient partir. Alors dès qu'il partit le lundi matin on a fait les sacs et on est parti. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'arrêter à Memphis, mais entre les enfants et ma grossesse on n'a pas pu faire autant de route que j'espérais. Je ne sais pas comment il nous a retrouvé par contre." Jade expliqua 

Niklaus fut stupéfié par ce que cette femme lui disait, elle était parti pour protéger ses enfants, alors qu'elle était terrifiée de son mari elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il fut pris d'une bouffée de colère et de ressentiment envers sa propre mère qui n'avait absolument rien fait pour le protéger, lui ou aucun de ses frères, ils avaient tous été livré à la colère de Mikael. 

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as aidé mais je t'en remercie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi en échange. Je te suis redevable." Jade reconnut après un moment de silence 

"Tu crois que je t'ai aidé parce que je voulais quelque chose en échange ?" Niklaus demanda de manière neutre 

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne te connais pas Niklaus. Je peux deviner des choses en t'observant mais je n'aurais aucune certitude tant que je ne te connais pas d'avantage. Ce que je sais c'est que je refuse de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un." Jade dit fermement, elle refusait de devoir quelque chose à un homme, pas après toutes ces années où Brandon n'avait fait que lui rappeler encore et encore qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'épouser et de donner de l'argent pour les enfants et elle même. 

Niklaus l'observa un moment silencieusement, il était vraiment impressionné par elle, elle était prudente et ne sous estimait pas son interlocuteur. Une survivante comme lui. 

"Qu'est ce que tu peux deviner sur moi ?" Niklaus demanda intrigué 

"Tu as souffert beaucoup, tu préfères tenir les gens à distance pour ne pas souffrir quand ils te tournent le dos ou partent. Tu aimes le pouvoir parce que tu sais ce que c'est de ne pas en avoir. Tu as été victime de violence durant ton enfance et c'est pour ça que tu as écouté mes enfants ce soir." Jade dit tranquillement, ne trahissant aucune peur même si il pouvait entendre son cœur battant à folle allure lorsqu'il se leva.

Elle le percevait trop bien à jour, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Le mieux serait de lui faire tout oublier à propos de lui et faire la même chose aux enfants. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jade ne pouvait retenir un sourire en observant l'homme jouant avec ses enfants, elle savait que Niklaus était un vampire, un original hybride, il lui avait parlé un peu de ce qu'il avait vécu et fait au cours du dernier millénaire, pour autant avec les trois enfants il semblait s'adoucir. Elle n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il ne faisait pas des choses illégales en dehors de l'appartement et de leur compagnie, quand elle lui avait offert son amitié, il l'avait accepté tout en la prévenant que beaucoup le considéraient comme un monstre et avec raison. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle connaissait un monstre et que tant qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à sa famille elle continuerait à être son amie.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une contraction très douloureuse, ce n'était pas la première de la journée, mais elles étaient de plus en plus douloureuses et rapprochées, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir aller à la clinique. 

"Niklaus, est ce que tu pourrais me conduire à la clinique ? Sinon je vais appeler un taxi." Jade dit le plus calmement possible pour autant l'homme en question leva vers elle un regard paniqué qui alternait entre son ventre et son visage.

"Le bébé ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" Niklaus demanda avec un peu de panique dans la voix 

"Le bébé arrive maman ?" les trois enfants demandèrent ensuite

"Oui, vous voulez bien aller mettre vos chaussures et vous préparez à sortir. Niklaus est ce que tu peux nous emmener oui ou non ?" Jade demanda sérieusement 

"Oui bien sûr." Niklaus acquiesça en se levant

"Est ce que tu pourrais aller prendre le sac qui est dans la chambre, c'est le sac pour la maternité. Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'elle garde les enfants ce soir. J'espère qu'elle sera disponible." Jade commença ensuite à réfléchir

"Je peux m'en charger." Niklaus proposa sans vraiment y penser si son expression était quelque indication "Si tu le veux je peux m'occuper d'eux. Faudra juste que je passe un coup de fil à Stefan pour qu'il aille voir une piste."

Jade hésita un instant mais elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal. Elle l'avait vu avec eux à de nombreuses occasions et elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui que dans son ancienne amie de lycée qui vivait pas loin et avec qui elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact.

"Tu es sûr, je resterai au moins deux jours à l'hôpital." rappela Jade "Bien que il y a des heures de visite et que je pourrai m'occuper d'eux dans ces moments là si besoin." 

Niklaus assura que tout irait bien, avant d'aller chercher le sac pour la maternité et de rassembler les enfants pour les emmener jusqu'à sa voiture tout en aidant leur mère à avancer, les contractions se rapprochant. Une fois dans la voiture et après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous bien attaché, Niklaus partit à toute vitesse vers la clinique. Il voulait que Jade ait des soins le plus vite possible.

Une fois à la clinique et Jade prise en charge, il se trouva dans une position d'attente peu agréable, surtout qu'il était inquiet, n'ayant jamais traversé ce genre d'expérience en ses plus de mille ans d'existence, mais en plus il devait s'occuper des trois enfants qui étaient tout aussi inquiets que lui pour leur mère. Quoiqu'ils avaient la chance de ne pas entendre les cris de douleur de Jade, parfois il maudissait vraiment son ouïe.

Il avait lu au cours des trois dernières semaines, depuis qu'il connaissait la petite famille en réalité, beaucoup de livres sur l'accouchement, du coup son imagination était beaucoup plus détaillée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il avait été curieux et avait voulu aider au mieux Jade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait chez ces quatre humains qui le poussait à se soucier d'eux et à même les aimer mais c'était le cas et en plus c'était réciproque. Les cris enthousiastes des trois enfants étaient vraiment agréable, voire même un baume au cœur, ils l'aimaient vraiment et ils ne voulaient rien en retour, juste son attention. C'était la même chose pour Jade, elle se contentait de l'accueillir avec un sourire mais c'était un qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Et jamais elle ne lui avait demandé quelque chose, au contraire même les quelques fois où il était arrivé avec des cadeaux pour les enfants elle n'avait pas été ravi. Il ne doutait pas que si il le faisait trop souvent elle lui en parlerait.

Mais le moment n'était pas à la pensée ou à l'analyse, non il devait s'occuper des enfants, ceux là même dont il allait s'occuper pour la soirée et peut être même la nuit du lendemain également selon l'état de santé de Jade et de l'enfant. 

Heureusement les trois enfants étaient enthousiaste à l'idée d'un nouveau jeu, bien qu'ils soient encore inquiets, c'était évident. Ils jouèrent donc pendant deux longues heures aux charades et aux devinettes, jusqu'au moment où un docteur vienne les chercher pour les informer que l'accouchement c'était bien passé et que la maman et le bébé allaient bien et qu'ils pouvaient recevoir des visiteurs. 

Jade était allongé dans un lit d'hopital et elle donnait le sein au bébé, les trois enfants ne perdirent pas de temps à s'approcher de leur mère et de l'enfant. Niklaus l'examina rapidement et il vit la fatigue et même un peu de douleur mais elle était aussi heureuse. 

"Comment tu te sens ?" Niklaus brisa en premier le silence, les trois enfants semblaient figés par la vision du nouveau membre de la famille

"Ça va, laissez moi vous présenter Nicolas votre petit frère." Jade dit en souriant

"Il est tout petit." Victor remarqua de sa position à côté du lit 

"Il est encore très jeune, il grandira mais il ne peut pas jouer de suite avec vous. Il aura besoin de temps avant ça." Jade expliqua toujours souriante 

Une fois que Nicolas eut fini de téter, elle le recoucha dans son berceau, bien sûr les trois enfants entourèrent leur petit frère l'observant et détaillant tout à Clara qui ne pouvait pas voir dû à son infirmité. Niklaus alla s'asseoir à côté de Jade un air choqué sur le visage, le même qu'il avait depuis le moment où il avait entendu le nom du bébé.

"Nicolas ?" il tenta de questionner l'air de rien, mais en vain, la femme blonde allongée perçut sans mal son trouble 

"Je me suis dit que c'était plus moderne que le Niklaus, il ne serait pas moqué à l'école comme ça." Jade commença de manière légère avant de devenir un peu plus sérieuse "J'ai voulu donner à chacun de mes enfants un nom avec une signification, avec un sens pour les pousser au meilleur. Leur donnant des noms avec des histoires, ma grand mère s'appelait Clara, elle est morte un an avant la naissance de ma fille, et c'était une des femmes les plus généreuses et forte que j'ai jamais rencontré. William est le nom de l'arrière grand père de Brandon, un homme courageux qui est mort durant la seconde guerre mondiale en protégeant un orphelinat, il a sacrifié sa vie pour des enfants. Victor quand à lui est le nom d'un policier ami de mes parents qui était comme un oncle pour moi en grandissant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a gardé parce que mes parents étaient en déplacement, il a été tué en tentant d'arrêter un braquage.

Je ne savais pas comment appeler mon enfant, mais je pense que le nom Nicolas lui conviendra parfaitement. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes exactement à quel point tu nous as aidé, à quel point notre amitié m'est précieuse. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un ange, que tu as tué et que tu le feras encore, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit tant que tu ne le fais pas devant mes enfants je ne chercherai pas à te faire changer. Ce que je sais sur toi c'est que tu es un homme avec un grand cœur qui a été blessé bien trop souvent dans le passé, quelqu'un qui adore mes enfants et qui a protégé une inconnue juste parce que trois enfants le lui avaient demandé. Peut être que tu n'es pas aussi noble que ton frère aîné dont tu m'as parlé, mais tu n'en es pas pour autant le démon que tu croies. Et je veux que tu saches que tu es mon ami et que mes enfants t'adorent, tu as une place dans notre famille." 

Niklaus ne put rien dire après un tel discours, il se contenta de lui serrer la main sans rien dire. Il était toujours choqué par la perception de cette femme aux yeux noisettes, elle était vraiment intuitive et observatrice, elle réussissait souvent à le surprendre de sorte qu'il ne sache pas du tout comment réagir. Mais pour une raison étrange cela ne le dérangeait pas trop, il sentait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas, son instinct était bon et pour cela il laissait faire, ça et aussi le fait qu'il ne savait pas si il pourrait vraiment partir. Il en avait eu plusieurs fois la possibilité, mais à chaque fois il l'avait laissé passer, il était totalement sous le charme de la petite Clara, et il adorait Victor et Will. Quand à Jade, c'était son amie, et elle dégageait une réelle sérénité et un calme, elle était vraiment faite pour le rôle de maman, il aurait souhaité en avoir une pareille en tout cas. 

Elle lui adressa un sourire compréhensif avant que les deux adultes ne retournent leur attention vers les enfants qui tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en observant leur petit frère.

"Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi de les garder toute la nuit, je peux toujours passer un appel tu sais." Jade demanda un peu plus tard

"Oui ça ira, je peux m'en occuper j'en suis sûr." Niklaus insista "On viendra dès que possible demain matin." 

"Je vous attendrai avec impatience alors." Jade accepta 

"Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je peux te donner un peu de mon sang pour la douleur si tu veux." Niklaus proposa après l'avoir vu grimacer un peu en bougeant 

"Non ne t'en fais pas, je suis surtout fatiguée, ce n'est pas la première fois que je donne naissance et cette fois le travail fut très court heureusement. Et puis pense que les soins ont bien évolué depuis ta propre naissance. C'est plus facile aujourd'hui je pense." Jade le rassura 

Peu après Niklaus rassembla les trois grands pour qu'ils quittent l'hôpital, l'heure des visites était finie et ils devaient partir, en plus Jade avait besoin de repos c'était évident. 

Une fois à l'appartement, les enfants demandèrent à manger, Niklaus eut le soulagement de trouver des tupperwares de nourriture dans le frigo, il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Jade et le fait qu'elle cuisinait toujours pour trop. Il avait acquis bien des talents au cours de sa vie, mais la cuisine n'en était pas un. Il prépara donc le repas avec les restes et alla mettre la table. Ce fut là que les choses commencèrent à dégénérer, Will et Victor avaient trouvé leur ballon et ils avaient commencé une partie de soccer à l’intérieur. Et Niklaus venait de se le prendre en pleine figure, prenant une grande inspiration pour se rappeler qu'il devait rester calme, il commença sa soirée. 

Une chose était sûre, la nuit promettait d'être longue.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus pensait que rien pouvait réellement le surprendre, qu'il avait vu le pire de la vie au cours de son existence. Il avait peut être vu le pire mais en tout cas pas le plus épuisant, il avait attribué auparavant ce titre à une après midi avec sa soeur pour faire du shopping, ou avec Kol quand il avait décidé d'être pénible, peut être même Elijah quand il décidait de lui donner une leçon. A présent il pouvait dire que c'était une soirée et une nuit avec trois enfants de moins de dix ans qui avaient eu trop de sucre parce qu'il s'était avoir comme un débutant. Quoique en l'occurrence il était un débutant, il ne s'était pas souvent occupé d'enfant, pas comme ça en tout cas. Il avait néanmoins appris deux excellentes leçons, premièrement pas de sucre avant d'aller dormir et deuxièmement pas de coloriage dans un espoir de les calmer. Le deuxième point était la raison pour laquelle il ne dormait pas, il devait nettoyer les murs que les trois petits monstres avaient décidé de peindre. 

C'était décidé quand ils iraient voir Jade à la clinique il allait lui donner un peu de son sang pour qu'elle puisse rentrer et s'occuper elle même de ses enfants. En plus ce serait pour le mieux pour elle, il lui en aurait bien donné quand il l'avait rencontré mais il ignorait les conséquences de donner du sang à une femme enceinte, encore plus à ce stade de la grossesse. Du coup à part un peu pour guérir les blessures de l'attaque de son mari, ou était ce ex-mari ? Klaus ne lui en avait pas redonné, et même là c'était vraiment une petite quantité. 

Là il n'avait plus à s'en faire, et Nicolas avait l'air d'aller bien en plus, il espérait que Jade accepterait de boire son sang surtout, quoique la connaissant elle serait heureuse de sortir de la clinique et de pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite famille. 

 

Le lendemain matin, bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu avec l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché, et il les avait couché, les trois enfants vinrent le réveiller pour manger et aller voir leur maman. Cédant Klaus se leva et leur prépara le petit déjeuner, assez facilement vu qu'il y avait moins de choix, mais qu'en plus il avait reçu un sms de Jade lui donnant les indications pour le repas, avec des excuses pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle avait aussi ajouté une photo de Nicolas et il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire qui apparut sur son visage en voyant le bébé.

Les enfants étaient prêts à partir dès qu'ils avaient mangé, malheureusement leur départ fut retardé par le fait que Klaus était presque sûr que Jade ne lui laisserait jamais oublier si il se pointait à la clinique avec les enfants en pyjamas. Les habiller fut une nouvelle aventure, avec Victor qui voulait porter exactement la même tenue que son frère et Clara qui voulait porter une robe, mais aucune que Klaus choisissait parce qu'elles ne convenaient pas. Seul Alexandre fut sympa, s'habillant tout seul et rapidement avant de lui donner un coup de main, le seul hic étant qu'il ne semblait pas avoir plus l'habitude que l'hybride. 

Ils arrivèrent donc à la chambre de Jade un peu plus tard que prévu à la base et Klaus était ravi de voir son amie et de savoir qu'il n'était plus responsable pour les enfants, il les adorait et aimait passer du temps avec eux, mais mes garder de manière régulière, il était pas vraiment pour.

Les enfants eux aussi retrouvèrent leur mère avec joie, c'était étrange d'être sans elle pour eux, mais aussi de revoir leur nouveau petit frère qu'ils étaient ravis de voir n'était plus aussi rouge qu'avant, même si il était encore très petit. Bien sûr ils voulurent le porter, chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire la veille, Jade le permit mais uniquement si ils étaient assis et sous surveillance, ils le portèrent tour à tour mais brièvement, ils avaient peur de lui faire mal. 

Klaus les laissa quelques heures pour aller retrouver Stefan, qui avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et pour aller se renseigner plus avant sur les loups garous des environs. Il revint en milieu d'après midi avec les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient une piste mais c'était en dehors de Memphis, il allait devoir partir, une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, pas du tout même, il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de la petite famille, mais d'un autre côté il avait hâte de créer d'autres comme lui, des hybrides, des compagnons, la solution la plus évidente serait de les prendre avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était trop risqué pour eux que des gens sachent qu'ils soient proche de lui. Il avait des ennemis, mais en plus ce serait dangereux de les mettre près de Stefan, sans compter une bande de loup garous sur le point de se transformer, ou des hybrides. Il ignorait à quel point ils seraient en contrôle après tout. Non il ne pouvait pas les prendre avec lui, non qu'il pensait une seule seconde que Jade le laisserait faire de toute façon, insistant sans aucun doute que les enfants avaient besoin de stabilité, et elle aurait raison en plus. 

"Niklaus ?" la voix de Jade le sortit de ses pensées "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas, un peu fatigué." Klaus répondit avec sincérité pour la deuxième part, il était fatigué, mais il lui parlerait de son départ plus tard 

"Les enfants ont pas été faciles ?" Jade questionna avec un sourire d'excuse 

"Disons qu'ils ont profité du fait que je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais." Klaus reconnut avec un haussement d'épaule "Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave."

"Comment tu veux qu'on fasse cette nuit ?" Jade questionna, elle voulait savoir si il voulait qu'elle appelle une nounou pour la nuit ou si il pouvait s'en charger de nouveau 

"J'y pensais tout à l'heure, je me dis que si ça te convient et qu'il n'y a pas de soucis pour toi ou pour Nicolas, je me disais que tu pourrais sortir aujourd'hui." Klaus proposa

"Tu veux dire hypnotiser les infirmières pour me permettre de sortir ?" Jade demanda 

"Oui, si ça te va bien sûr." Klaus reconnut 

Jade y réfléchit un moment, elle n'était pas une grande fan du contrôle mental, trouvant que c'était pas vraiment juste vu que le gros de la population n'était pas au courant de l'existence du monde surnaturel, mais d'un autre côté elle n'aimait pas être à la clinique, et elle voulait être avec tout ses enfants, pas juste son petit dernier. En plus ce n'était pas correct de demander à Klaus de s'occuper des enfants comme ça, il avait autre chose à faire quand même. Et ça voulait dire qu'elle dormirait dans son lit cette nuit, il faudra qu'elle prévoit pour Clara, sa fille n'avait pas besoin d'être réveillée toute la nuit parce que son petit frère avait faim. Peut être l'installer dans la chambre des garçons, ce ne serait que temporaire par contre. Ils devraient reprendre la route pour arriver à la maison que ses grands parents lui avaient laissé, maintenant qu'elle avait accouché, il n'y avait plus de raisons pour rester ici. En plus elle voulait arriver un peu avant le début de l'année scolaire des enfants pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvelle maison et ville. Tout cela la fit se mordre la lèvre avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision, en tout cas le début d'une.

"Si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerai bien sortir d'ici. Le docteur a déjà vu Nicolas et tout va bien, il est en pleine forme et en bonne santé, et moi aussi donc on peut sortir." Jade confirma 

"Bon, je vais m'en charger et je vous ramène, j'ai loué une voiture à six places et j'ai pensé à prendre tout les sièges pour enfant, donc il n'y aura pas de soucis pour rentrer." Klaus dit en partant laissant derrière lui une Jade amusée, il avait vraiment prévu de la ramener aujourd'hui alors.

Jade rangea rapidement ses affaires, elle n'avait pas grand chose, juste les cadeaux pour Nicolas et les enfants que Klaus avait ramené avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'au début il avait juste prévu d'en prendre pour le bébé mais il avait pas voulu faire de jaloux. Jade ne le croyait qu'à moitié, mais elle le laissa faire, elle voulait juste pas que les enfants en prennent l'habitude et commence à réclamer. Les enfants étaient trop occupés à observer Nicolas et à détailler de nouveau Nicolas à leur sœur, pour faire vraiment attention à ce que leur mère faisait. Du coup ils étaient assez surpris quand Klaus et elle leur dirent qu'ils rentraient à la maison à présent, cela étant dit ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se diriger vers la porte. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement cet endroit, ils devaient être super sage et en plus il y avait pleins de règles. 

 

Ce ne fut que le soir, quand les enfants furent tous couchés, même si certains c'était pour pas très longtemps, que Klaus et Jade parlèrent des choses importantes, autour d'une bière pour Klaus, Jade en avait acheté un pack après la première après midi qu'il avait passé avec eux où il avait du boire du jus de pomme, elle avait pris pitié, quand à elle, elle s'était servi une tisane. 

"On va devoir partir maintenant que Nicolas est né je peux conduire sans m'inquiéter d'accoucher sur le bord de la route. Et j'ai envie de pouvoir vraiment m'installer aussi." Jade brisa en premier le silence

"C'est pareil pour moi, j'ai une piste sur un loup garou qui peut me mener à une meute." Klaus dit en buvant sa bière

"Tu seras toujours le bienvenue dans ma maison Niklaus." Jade dit avec un sourire "Et j'attends des nouvelles régulières, je suis aussi sûre que les enfants voudront te parler." elle savait qu'il était effrayé par l'abandonnement et le rejet, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait le moindre doute dans son esprit par rapport à son importance dans leur vie. 

"J'appellerai souvent alors, et je ferai en sorte de passer de temps en temps aussi. Où vous allez ? Je crois bien que dans toutes nos conversations tu nous l'a jamais dit." Klaus dit avec un sourire, ils avaient discuté de tellement de choses, leur passé respectif, leurs familles, leurs passions, celle de l'art pour lui et la littérature pour elle, mais jamais où elle se rendait.

"Mes grands parents m'ont laissé leur maison à Mystic Falls." Jade dit avec un sourire, il avait un point, ça semblait plutôt idiot en y repensant 

Son sourire tomba en voyant que Klaus manquait de s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler, il se reprit vite, mais sa réaction l'avait inquiété, qu'est ce qu'il savait à propos de Mystic Falls pour le faire réagir ainsi ? 

"Mystic Falls en Virginie ?" Klaus demanda pour être sûr

"Oui, tu connais ?" Jade demanda inquiète

"On peut dire ça, je suis né à l'endroit où la ville a été crée, et j'en viens. C'est là que je me suis libéré de la malédiction que ma mère avait placé sur moi, limitant mon côté loup, pour faire ça je te l'ai dit j'ai du sacrifier quelques personnes." Klaus rappela, Jade avait un air quelque peu réprobateur mais il lui en avait en effet déjà parlé, elle n'approuvait pas la mort des gens, c'était vrai, mais elle comprenait que pour lui c'était différent, il n'avait pas la même approche à la vie humaine qu'elle de toute façon. Elle supposait que le fait qu'il n'avait pas tué chaque personne qui s'était opposé à lui était déjà quelque chose, elle fit donc un signe de la tête pour lui dire de continuer ce qu'il fit. "Je te l'ai dit aussi, il y a des vampires, au moins deux et un loup garou aussi. Les deux vampires sont très différents l'un de l'autre, tu as Damon Salvatore, le frère de Stefan, tu dois te méfier de lui, il faudra que tu boives de la veine de Vénus et que tu en portes, même chose pour les enfants. Il n'a pas plus de respect pour la vie humaine que moi, il était amoureux de la copine de son frère, la sosie, je sais qu'il me traque moi et son frère depuis qu'on est parti. J'ignore ce qu'il fait d'autre pour faire son deuil d'elle, donc sois prudente. L'autre est Caroline Forbes, elle ne s'attaque pas aux humains, donc tu ne devrais pas risquer grand chose, c'est une lycéenne. Le loup garou c'est Tyler Lockwood le fils du maire, ne sors pas lors des pleines lunes, et essaie de te tenir à distance, il est jeune je ne pense pas qu'il ait un bon contrôle sur ses émotions et sa force encore. Il y a une sorcière, Bonnie Bennet, en général les sorcières ne s'en prennent pas aux humains donc tu ne devrai pas risquer grand chose d'elle. Il y a un chasseur de vampire aussi, Alaric Saltzmann, qui est ironiquement le meilleur ami de Damon et le prof d'histoire. Il était avec la tante d'Elena que j'ai tué, donc ... Je suis pas très aimé là bas, donc tu dois faire vraiment attention à ce que les gens ne sachent pas que tu es mon amie."

"Je serai prudente je te le promets. Où est ce que je peux me procurer de la veine de Vénus ?" Jade demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Je t'en apporterai un pot demain avec de l'essence de veine de Vénus pour que toi et les enfants vous soyez protégé." Klaus promit 

"D'accord, merci Niklaus. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" Jade demanda en se levant pour se resservir de tisane 

"Bien sûr qu'est ce que c'est ?" Klaus demanda surpris

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé Tyler Lockwood pour devenir ton premier hybride ?" Jade questionna

"Je me suis dit que j'en avais suffisamment fait à cette ville sans en rajouter. En plus ce n'était pas comme si il y avait un manque de loup garou dans le pays, il faut juste savoir où les trouver." Klaus dit simplement, pour autant il évitait son regard 

Jade sourit doucement, il pouvait faire des actions horribles un moment elle le savait, pour autant il pouvait vraiment être gentil à d'autres moments. Il était vraiment contradictoire, mais après tout c'était le cas pour tout le monde et puis il avait eu le temps de forger ses masques au fil des siècles. 

"Tes grands parents ils faisaient parti du conseil des fondateurs ?" Klaus demanda pour changer de sujet 

"Oui, ils m'en ont parlé quand j'étais adolescente, il voulait que je sois au courant du danger qui existait dans le monde au lieu de rester dans l'ignorance. Non que la dernière option eut vraiment été possible après mon attaque, mais bon... Mon grand père m'a dit qu'ils comptaient me le dire quand j'étais plus grande, comme ils l'avaient fait à mon père mais ce dernier a refusé de les croire, disant qu'ils étaient fous." Jade dit en haussant les épaules 

"Tu compte le rejoindre ? Le conseil des fondateurs ?" Klaus précisa en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Jade

"J'en ai pas eu vraiment envie non, je voudrais me tenir éloignée des affaires de la ville, le plus possible de préférence. Devoir aller à une cérémonie ou deux à cause de ma famille est une chose, ma réunir pour parler de la destruction des vampires, s'en est une autre. Je ne me mêlerai pas de ça." Jade refusa, elle n'allait rien faire pour attirer l'attention sur ses enfants ou qui la pousserait à ne plus être là pour s'occuper d'eux. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un danger, le risque d'un accident et tout ça, mais ça ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'elle allait se mêler de ce genre de choses. 

Les deux amis discutèrent ensuite de choses plus légères pendant encore un moment avant que Klaus parte pour retourner à son hôtel et s'assurer que Stefan n'avait rien fait, et qu'elle allait attraper quelques heures de sommeil avant que Nicolas ne la réveille.


	5. Chapter 5

La maison White était exactement comme Jade s'en souvenait, une maison ancienne qui n'avait certes pas le côté riche des Lockwood, mais à la place qui était grande pour autant chaleureuse. C'était vraiment une maison. Jade n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les enfants se régaleraient à jouer autant dehors que dedans, la maison était grande tout comme les jardins, de son côté elle s'inquiéterait probablement souvent pour eux. 

La maison était un peu à l'écart de la ville même, mais rien qui n'était pas vite fait à pied, heureusement d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas envie d'utiliser la voiture en permanence. Etant donné que la petite famille avait pris vraiment que le nécessaire, et les objets importants pour eux, s'installer fut assez rapide. Bien sûr ils durent aller faire des courses pour tout le monde, mais Jade avait réussi à suffisamment économisé au fil des années, juste au cas où, pour que ça ne soit pas un gros problème. Ils n'étaient pas riches et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre des folies, mais ils ne manqueraient pas. 

Surtout que Jade continuerait à travailler comme elle le faisait dans le passé. En effet, bien qu'elle soit tombé enceinte durant sa dernière année au lycée, elle avait quand même passé ses examens avec de bonnes notes, et même si cela avait demandé un peu d'organisation elle était allé aussi à l'université. Pas toute la journée bien sûr, mais elle avait réussi à se débrouiller, ça n'avait pas été facile, vu que son mari avait été contre, disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle avait réussi. Bien sûr ça n'avait pas amélioré les choses entre eux, et elle avait du être prudent de ne pas travailler quand il rentrait pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve, mais elle s'était arrangée. Elle était même devenue amie avec un de ses professeurs et il lui avait ensuite donné une opportunité de travailler de chez elle. 

Jade avait toujours aimé la littérature et elle avait aussi un certain don pour les langues, ses grands parents l'avaient toujours encouragé et elle était fluente en plusieurs langues grâce à eux. Richard, son professeur, l'avait mis en relation avec un ami à lui qui travaillait dans le monde de l'édition, cet ami John, lui avait proposé un contrat qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Il lui envoyait des manuscrits qu'elle traduisait, ça demandait un peu de temps bien sûr, mais quand les enfants étaient à l'école c'était faisable. Ce travail lui avait permis de mettre de l'argent de côté, Brandon était au courant bien sûr, mais elle ne versait qu'une partie de l'argent sur leur compte, le reste allait sur un compte que ses grands parents avaient ouverts pour elle. 

Elle avait informé Richard, avec qui elle communiquait souvent même si c'était plus souvent par téléphone ou mail qu'autre chose, et Dean qu'elle était parti de chez elle et qu'elle leur enverrait son adresse fixe dès qu'elle serait installée. Les deux hommes avaient été ravis pour elle, ils ne savaient pas l'étendue de ce que Brandon lui faisait, mais ils en savaient quand même un peu, ils étaient plutôt observateurs. Cela dit ils avaient accepté de ne rien dire à sa demande, Jade avait voulu que ses enfants aient deux parents pour être heureux, elle avait eu tort, mais ça lui avait donné la force de partir. 

Les enfants de leur côté adoraient la maison, ils avaient une chambre chacun, même si Jade était sûre que il allait avoir des soirs où ils dormiraient à plusieurs dans une chambre, ils faisaient déjà ça avant et elle ne pensait pas que ça changerait. Ils étaient évidemment enthousiaste en voyant le grand jardin de la propriété, imaginant déjà les jeux qu'ils pourraient faire. 

C'était un soulagement et une joie pour Jade de les voir si pleins de vie, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils pensaient encore à ce qui c'était passé avec leur père, elle avait du les consoler quelques fois après un cauchemar, mais ils étaient résistants. 

Cela étant dit tout n'était pas jeu et courses pour la maison, une fois qu'ils avaient tous choisi une chambre, ils durent la nettoyer avant de pouvoir la ranger comme ils le souhaitaient, avec l'avertissement que leur chambre devait être rangé ou ils seraient punis. Elle surveillait bien sûr ce qu'ils faisaient, mais sinon elle s'occupait des autres pièces de la maison. 

Bien sûr tout les soirs, Niklaus appelait pour prendre des nouvelles et en donner en retour évidemment. Ce n'était pas toujours à la même heure vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Stefan, surtout pas avec la petite famille avec qui il était ami. Jade attendait donc toujours qu'il appelle, même si c'était des fois un peu plus tard que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle ne voulait pas que les enfants soient couchés trop tard, même si ils étaient toujours en vacances. 

C'est pour cette raison que Niklaus était quelque peu inquiet quand il reçut en plein milieu de l'après midi, alors qu'il conduisait vers Chicago pour résoudre le problème de ses hybrides, problème qu'il avait rencontré deux jours auparavant et qui s'était suivi d'une très longue conversation avec Jade qu'il appela au milieu de la nuit, elle était heureusement en train de donner le sein à Nicolas du coup il ne l'avait pas réveillé, dans son agitation il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.Il était donc assez inquiet de recevoir un mms avec le demande de l'appeler le plus vite possible, il proposa donc une pause à Stefan et s'arrêta au premier bar qu'il trouva, une fois là, il s'éclipsa discrètement, s'étant assuré auparavant que Stefan soit bien occupé durant son absence. Klaus ouvra donc le mms de Jade et fut surpris de voir une photo d'Elena Gilbert, pourquoi elle lui envoyait ça ? Curieux il ne perdit pas de temps à l'appeler pour le lui demander directement.

"Salut love, une raison particulière pour m'envoyer une photo d'une fille morte ?" Klaus demande calmement 

"C'est pas une vieille photo Niklaus, je l'ai prise moi même juste avant de te l'envoyer. Elle était au Grill pour manger un morceau avec Alaric Saltzman, le chasseur de vampire. Je sais pas si elle est humaine ou pas par contre." Jade dit de suite 

"Comment ça ? Si elle a survécu le rituel c'est qu'elle devait avoir du sang de vampire non ?" Klaus demanda curieux mais aussi intrigué, pourrait ce être ça la raison de son échec avec ses hybrides ? 

"Tu m'as dit que les vampires buvaient de l'alcool pour calmer leur soif de sang et mangeaient beaucoup. Je l'ai confirmé pour la jeune blonde vampire, Caroline, et le Salvatore, mais Elena, elle ne semble pas avoir le moindre besoin de ça. Elle a à peine manger. En plus j'ai regardé le plus discrètement possible, mais je n'ai vu aucun bijoux avec une pierre bleue dessus. Le seul bijou qu'elle porte en permanence est un collier mais la pierre est rouge. Je peux tenter de vérifier si c'est un vampire ou non si tu veux." Jade proposa ensuite.

Klaus resta silencieux un moment après ce que son amie avait dit, ça voulait surtout dire que Stefan lui avait menti et se jouait de lui. Il savait forcément si sa copine était vivante ou non. La solution la plus facile serait de l'interroger en le forçant à tout lui dire, quitte à lui faire oublier ensuite pour qu'il ne puisse alerter personne après. Cependant, Klaus aimait jouer, et il allait faire payer à Stefan son mensonge. Mais avant ça il devait savoir si Elena Gilbert était ou non un vampire. 

"A quoi tu avais pensé ?" Klaus demanda une fois qu'il se fut un peu calmé, il ne voulait pas mettre Jade en danger, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était presque à Chicago et il voulait parler à Gloria, le problème n'était peut être même pas lié au sosie. 

"Tu m'as donné de la veine de vénus sous toutes les formes, en plante ainsi qu'en liquide, j'avais du coup pensé trempé une de mes bagues dans du liquide de veine de Vénus avant de lui serrer la main. Tu m'as dit qu'un vampire exposé souvent à cette plante y était moins sensible, mais même si elle a commencé à en prendre dès sa transformation étant jeune elle aura forcément une réaction. Et ce sera suffisamment discret pour que je puisse le voir sans vraiment attirer l'attention vu que j'ai déjà été approché par Mme Lockwood et la Sheriff par rapport au Conseil. J'ai confirmé être au courant de l'existence du monde surnaturel mais j'ai refusé de m'impliquer plus avant. Damon Salvatore était pas loin du coup il a entendu et donc ce sera pas trop suspect je pense que j'ai un moyen d'identifier les vampires." Jade expliqua

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais j'aime pas le fait que tu risque d'être en danger." Klaus soupira 

"Je ne risquerai pas grand chose, en plus ça pourrait t'aider non ?" Jade rétorqua gentiment 

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Niklaus ne doive retourner à l'intérieur du bar pour retrouver Stefan et repartir, ils devraient arriver  à Chicago le soir même. Jade de son côté continua à arranger la maison, beaucoup d'affaires étaient dans le grenier du coup elle avait décidé de faire un tri, les enfants étaient ravis d'aider pour la chasse aux trésors. 

 

Malheureusement Jade ne put vérifier si Elena était humaine ou non que trois jours après l'appel où ils avaient établi un plan, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne la vit pas avant et elle ne savait pas où la jeune fille était partie vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement et ça aurait été étrange si elle avait demandé des informations sur elle. Jade voulait aider Niklaus, ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes, mais elle ne voulait quand même pas se mettre en avant. Discrétion et prudence étaient ses objectifs en la matière. 

Finalement elle finit par la rencontrer officiellement, elle était au Grill avec ses enfants pour le repas de midi, quand Carol Lockwood vint la voir pour essayer, de nouveau, de la convaincre de venir à une fête quelques jours avant l'année scolaire. Comme c'était le soir et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre et encore moins de payer une baby-sitter pour ça, elle refusa de nouveau, avec l'excuse de Nicolas, qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre. Heureusement Carol finit par se résigner, et encore mieux, elle décida de présenter à Jade, des possible baby-sitter.

"Les filles je vous présente Jade Calwerd, elle vient se réinstaller à Mystic Falls avec ses enfants. Jade je vous présente Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet et Caroline Forbes, elles sont lycéennes et sont toujours présentes aux événements importants." Carol dit avec un sourire 

Jade serra la main des trois filles, Caroline en premier, puis avant de toucher Bonnie, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, elle ajusta un peu mieux Nicolas qu'elle portait en écharpe sur la poitrine, profitant de l'occasion pour tourner sa bague du côté où elle avait mis de la veine de Vénus. Elena n'eut pas la moindre réaction à la Veine de Vénus, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas un vampire. 

"Il a quel âge ?" Caroline demanda avec un grand sourire, qui semblait un peu triste, ce que Jade pouvait comprendre, en tant que vampire elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant...

"Un mois dans quelques jours." Jade répondit avec un doux sourire, elle adorait chacun de ses enfants et c'était un bonheur pour elle de les avoir dans sa vie, quoiqu'en soit sa relation avec son futur ex-mari, elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante de lui avoir donné ses enfants. Elle ne les avait jamais blâmé de ses problèmes de relations avec Brandon, il était qui il était, l'existence de leurs enfants avait juste fait sortir ce côté de là plus tôt elle en était sûre, ça devait déjà être là. "Voici Will, mon aîné, et mes jumeaux Clara et Victor, quand à lui il s'appelle Nicolas." Jade présenta ensuite ses enfants vu que Carol ne l'avait pas fait 

Elle discuta un peu avec les trois filles, jusqu'à ce que Victor ne réclame à manger, elle le reprit sur la manière de faire, mais elle fit néanmoins ses adieux. Elle envoya ensuite un message à Niklaus pour l'informer de cette nouvelle information. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages demandant de l'aide, en plaisantant, il avait réveillé sa sœur la veille, elle lui avait dit de réveillé ses frères par la même occasion, mais il avait refusé. Elle pensait qu'il avait tort, ensemble ils seraient plus efficaces pour lutter contre les différentes menaces, mais il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Jade avait donné son opinion avant de changer de sujet, elle était son amie, pas sa mère ou sa conscience, elle n'allait pas lui dire quoi faire non plus. 

Rebekah avait demandé à avoir des affaires d'époque, ce que Jade pouvait comprendre, bien qu'elle n'était pas passionnée par la mode, elle aimait quand même être habillé avec des vêtements qui lui allaient et la mettaient en valeur. Elle donna quelques conseils à Niklaus pour aider à trouver des vêtements pour sa sœur, mais elle se concentra sur ses enfants un peu plus que sur les messages de Niklaus. Elle estimait qu'après avoir mis sa sœur dans un cercueil pendant près d'un siècle il méritait ça. 

Le soir elle reçut un message de Niklaus :  _Je serai à Mystic Falls demain._


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah observait son frère avec curiosité, Klaus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de facile à lire c'était vrai, mais elle avait en général une indication de ce à quoi il pensait, de tous les membres de leur famille elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux, pour autant il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Au début elle avait attribué son changement d'attitude avec le fait qu'il était enfin un hybride, et si ça n'avait pas été une surprise vu qu'ils avaient tous pensé que c'était impossible après que Katerina Petrova se transforme en vampire, ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle avait eu un enfant avant de les rencontrer. Mais ce n'était pas ça, oh elle voyait bien qu'il avait changé avec la rupture de la malédiction que leur mère avait mise sur lui pour bloquer sa part loup, mais il y avait plus. Elle n'avait pas posé de question bien sûr, préférant d'une part résoudre ce mystère par elle même mais aussi ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Stefan sur Klaus. Elle avait beau vouloir croire en Stefan et tout ça ce n'était simplement pas possible, il avait changé, cela faisait longtemps et bien qu'elle avait voulu rester avec le plus jeune Salvatore avant d'être poignardée, elle ne trahirait pas Klaus et ses secrets pour autant. Encore moins quand elle voyait que son frère semblait vraiment heureux à des moments, avec une légèreté qu'elle ne lui avait rarement vu depuis qu'ils étaient devenus vampires, voire même depuis la mort d'Henrik. Elle revoyait des éclats du grand frère qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, même attirer la colère de Mikael sur lui pour la protéger. 

Donc non, elle avait beau être en colère envers Klaus pour l'avoir poignardé, si son frère avait trouvé un semblant de paix elle n'allait pas lui enlever en en parlant avec Stefan. Du coup elle observa en silence les légers sourires qu'il faisait quand il regardait son téléphone à des moments, la manière dont il n'avait presque pas protesté quand elle l'avait traîné pour faire les magasins et il avait été étrangement renseigné, Klaus avait en général un bon sens de la mode et de ce qui allait ou non, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Cependant là il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait et c'était surprenant. Si il n'avait pas été Klaus elle aurait pensé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais elle pensait que c'était très improbable. Plus étrange que son information sur le shopping et sa patience, avait été le fait qu'elle l'avait vu à l'occasion regarder les vitrines de magasin pour enfants. Tout cela la rendait suspicieuse. 

Elle l'observait donc avec curiosité, Stefan avait la nuque, entre autre chose, brisée à l'arrière de leur véhicule et Klaus était en train de conduire, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, malgré la trahison de son ancien ami qui l'avait rendu furieux mais il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de la surprise non plus. C'était comme si il savait ce qu'il se passait.

"Où va t'on ?" Rebekah finit par demander, elle savait qu'ils allaient à Mystic Falls mais elle n'en savait pas plus 

"Nous allons voir une amie et on décidera ensuite sur quand on montrera à Stefan qu'on est au courant que la Sosie est vivante et humaine." Klaus répondit

"Elle est vivante ? Comment ça se fait ?" elle demanda surprise

"Je ne sais pas pour sûr, mais apparemment l'oncle d'Elena, qui était en réalité son père biologique, est mort peu après le sacrifice, ce alors que je ne lui ai rien fait. Il existe un sortilège qui permet à un parent de donner leur vie pour leur enfant. L'enfant est sauvé mais le parent meurt à sa place, je pense que c'est ce qui c'est passé." Klaus expliqua "Ce serait une coïncidence étrange sinon." 

"Elijah avait fait faire une potion pour sauver la Sosie non ? Ça pourrait être la raison." Rebekah suggéra intriguée 

"Peut être oui, mais ça n'explique pas la mort de John Gilbert." son frère pointa 

"Et tu es absolument sûr qu'elle est humaine ?" elle demanda curieuse

"Oui, Jade l'a touché avec de la veine de Vénus et elle a pas bronché, il y avait pas de trace non plus." il nia 

"Qui est Jade ? Ton amie ?" Rebekah demanda avec un sourcil haussé, elle avait pensé au début que son frère avait une nouvelle conquête, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler avec une telle tendresse dans sa voix par rapport à quelqu'un en dehors de la famille. 

"C'est une amie oui, juste ça, je n'ai pas couché avec elle." Klaus dit, comprenant la question de sa sœur, il n'était pas très emballé par l'idée que Rebekah allait rencontrer Jade, il était quelqu'un de possessif, et elle était SON amie, cependant il savait que sa petite sœur n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis, en partie à cause de lui c'était vrai, mais c'était quelque chose qui l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Il était sûr qu'elle et Jade pourrait bien s'entendre, et puis Jade avait nommé son fils Nicolas pour l'inclure dans sa vie, elle lui avait dit qu'il était une part de leur famille et qu'elle comptait avoir des nouvelles régulièrement. Il était un peu méfiant bien sûr, mais aucune information qu'il lui avait donné n'étaient ressorties. Et puis son instinct lui disait de leur faire confiance, en plus les enfants étaient adorables et il avait aimé le temps passé avec eux. Bien qu'il n'allait certainement pas se proposer de sitôt pour faire du baby-sitting, une nuit lui avait suffi. 

"Tu sembles avoir des sentiments pour elle." Rebekah remarqua, elle voulait en savoir d'avantage

"Pas comme tu le crois, je ne suis pas attiré par elle ni rien, elle est belle je le vois mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Elle m'écoute et m'offre un refuge quand j'en ai besoin, elle me fait confiance avec ses enfants, c'est juste une amie." Klaus expliqua plus, connaissant suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle continuerait à l'interroger si il n'en disait pas plus "Elle a insisté pour que je vous réveille tous, je pense que vous vous entendrez."

Le reste du trajet se passa plutôt en silence, Rebekah réfléchissait à ce que son frère avait dit, tandis que Klaus réfléchissait à ce qui allait se produire à présent, comment régler le problème des hybrides ? La solution la plus évidente serait qu'Elena devait être morte et du coup il fallait la tuer pour faire ses hybrides, cependant Klaus avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir un peu, et si il avait tort, si la Sosie était nécessaire ? Non il devait s'en assurer, la sorcière Bennet n'accepterait pas de travailler pour lui, mais si la vie de ses amis était en jeu, elle rechercherait surement. Oui il ferait ça, appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une certitude avant d'agir en conséquence. 

Une fois à Mystic Falls, il dirigea leur véhicule jusqu'à la rue que Jade lui avait donné, et finalement il vit la maison dans laquelle elle habitait avec les enfants, elle lui avait envoyé une photo de la maison avec les enfants devant, même avec Nicolas qu'un Will très fier porter prudemment. Le petit garçon de neuf ans était très sérieux avec son petit frère, non pas que Clara et Victor ne soient pas protecteurs mais ils voulaient plus le faire rire et sourire. Ils lui racontaient des histoires d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit au téléphone et que Jade lui avait dit aussi, c'était adorable. Et assez nostalgique, Rebekah et Kol avaient fait la même chose avec Henrik. 

Il eut à peine le temps de descendre avant que les trois enfants ne lui sautent dessus, Clara avec sa canne et guidée par Victor comme toujours, Jade était à l'entrée de la maison mais elle venait vers lui aussi, Nicolas dans les bras. 

"Bonjour Niklaus, un plaisir de te voir, comment c'est passé le voyage ?" Jade demanda une fois à son niveau, il avait Clara dans les bras, Victor sur les épaules et Will était à côté lui racontant tout ce qu'il pouvait, Jade se contenta donc de lui faire un bisous sur la joue, tout comme elle avait fait lorsqu'il venait les voir à l'appartement quelques semaines auparavant. Honnêtement elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, l'aménagement, les enfants, les inscriptions à l'école .... Elle se sentait tellement bien ici, tellement en sécurité surtout, Mystic Falls n'était pas sûr en terme de vampire et tout le reste, elle le savait via Niklaus et elle l'avait confirmé de ses propres yeux, néanmoins ça n'enlevait pas ce sentiment de paix. Elle supposait que c'était en parti dû à ses grands parents, en grandissant elle n'avait jamais été proche de ses parents et en général ils la laissaient chez les parents de son père où elle se régalait, elle y était restée jusqu'à ses années lycée où là son père avait décidé qu'elle devait venir vivre avec eux. Définitivement pas sa meilleure idée vu que même en habitant ensemble ils ne se voyaient pas. Ici, dans la maison familiale White elle était vraiment chez elle. 

"Ça peut aller." Niklaus répondit en lui faisant un sourire avant de regarder le petit dernier de la famille qui le regardait avec ses yeux bleus de bébé "Salut Nicolas, tu vas bien ?" un léger bruit de sa sœur le rappela à la réalité, plus ou moins en tout cas, et après un dernier sourire au bébé, il se tourna vers Rebekah pour la présenter. "Jade, les trois terreurs, je vous présente ma petite sœur Rebekah."

"Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Niklaus a parlé un peu de vous." Jade dit en calant Nicolas un peu plus contre elle pour dégager une main qu'elle tendit vers la soeur de son ami

"Bonjour, il n'a pas dit trop d'horreurs j'espère ?" Rebekah demanda en serrant la main tendue et en dévisageant l'humaine, les cheveux blonds foncés aux épaules,les yeux noisettes avec une forme en amande, un haut simple et un pantalon un peu usé, elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui avait attiré l'attention de son frère par le passé, mais Rebekah ne voyait pas d'attirance entre les deux. Plutôt une amitié, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère ainsi et elle reconnaissait qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait, néanmoins elle resterait un peu sur ses gardes, après la trahison de Stefan, la dernière d'une longue série d'ami à elle qui étaient en réalité des traîtres ou manipulateurs, elle était plus méfiante que la normale. Cependant elle n'avait jamais vu une femme se servir de ses enfants pour amadouer Nik, du coup elle resterait polie.

"Pas la moindre, au contraire même, il n'a fait que vanter à quel point il avait une sœur géniale." Jade nia avec un sourire, et c'était la vérité, il lui avait raconté pleins d'histoires avec lui et Rebekah, la manière dont elle restait avec lui même lorsqu'il tuait les hommes qu'elle aimait, qu'elle lui était loyale, la manière dont elle le traînait dans les danses du village quand ils étaient humains pour qu'il soit son cavalier... 

Elle savait lire entre les lignes bien sûr, et pouvait voir que l'Originelle avait un caractère aussi vif que celui de son frère, mais il y avait plus chez elle tout comme il y avait plus chez lui, et c'était le principal. Jade s'était jurée qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas juger, ce n'était pas sa place, et donc elle allait donner à Rebekah une chance, si elle voulait la prendre. Elle aimerait bien s'entendre avec la petite sœur de Niklaus. 

"Maman a fait des crêpes Nik." Victor dit excité 

"Elle dit qu'on en mangé pour le goûter." Clara finit la phrase de son jumeau

"J'ai dit que nous en mangerions, trésor, vous êtes les bienvenus si vous en voulez quelques unes." Jade corrigea avant d'inviter à son tour les deux vampires 

Klaus, ayant déjà goûter la nourriture de Jade, accepta volontiers, ils avaient à faire avec Elena et comprendre la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à faire ses hybrides, mais Jade saurait probablement où était Elena, et de toute façon, la Sosie n'allait pas quitter la ville la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Rebekah, étant là avec son frère décida de suivre ses actions, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à faire après. 

Jade les invita dans la maison après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle a confiance en Niklaus, mais Rebekah était une inconnue et elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses enfants. Néanmoins, elle avait suffisamment confiance en son ami pour savoir qu'il n'amènerait pas une menace chez elle, et près de ses enfants, en plus elle avait vu le regard de la blonde, Rebekah semblait aimer les enfants, alors elle allait croire en elle. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Klaus est rapidement tiré par Will et Victor ainsi que guidé par Clara qui était passée sur ses épaules après que Victor ait demandé à descendre. Jade amusée laissa faire les enfants, si Klaus en avait assez il le dirait, elle en était sûre, à la place elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer le goûter et les boissons. Rebekah choisit de la suivre, et lorsque les autres arrivèrent, les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement, ce n'était peut être pas des grosses discussions, mais c'était agréable néanmoins, un début d'amitié peut être. 

Le goûter se passa tranquillement, Jade donnant le sein à Nicolas en même temps, avec un tissu pour cacher sa poitrine quand même, les crêpes furent vites mangées et les trois enfants partirent jouer dans le salon, avec les adultes suivant à un rythme plus lent, Jade couchant Nicolas sur son tapis d'éveil pour qu'il puisse jouer ou dormir comme il voulait, il fallait juste qu'elle surveille que ses aînés n'aillent pas trop le déranger, mais Clara semblait ravie de jouer à la dînette, tandis que Victor et Will jouaient aux petites voitures. Jade avait trouvé ses anciens jeux à elle mais aussi ceux de son père et autre. Ses grands parents avaient aussi achetés des jeux pour ses enfants, bien qu'elle n'avait pu leur rendre visite qu'avec Will trois fois, et les jumeaux une seule, mais ça avait été juste son grand père alors. Brandon n'avait pas aimé ses grands parents et il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle leur rende visite.  

"Tu sais où est Elena ?" Klaus demanda une fois sûr que les enfants ne l'entendaient pas

"Je ne sais pas où elle est maintenant, mais elle sera au lycée cette nuit." Jade répondit "C'est la Nuit aux Blagues."

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Rebekah demanda curieuse

"C'est une nuit où les seniors du lycée y vont, c'est peu avant la rentrée, ils y vont et font des blagues aux professeurs : coussin péteurs, tiroirs collés, chaises collées, miel sur les poignées.... Ce genre de chose, j'ai entendu deux seniors en parler ce matin en allant faire des courses, disant que c'était ce soir. Je ne la connais pas ni rien, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu son amie, Caroline Forbes n'est pas du genre à laisser ses meilleures amies éviter cette soirée. Elle y sera." Jade lui dit "Tu vas la tuer ?" elle demanda ensuite hésitante 

"Je ne sais pas, ce serait la solution la plus évidente, la Sosie est vivante et donc je ne peux pas créer mes hybrides. Cependant je veux m'en assurer, Bonnie Bennet est une sorcière et donc je vais lui demander de résoudre mon problème. J'avais prévu de le demander à Gloria mais elle a disparu. Je m'assurerai qu'elle est bien le problème avant de faire quoique ce soit, tu as ma parole." Klaus lui dit gentiment, il comprenait son point de vue et il lui était reconnaissant qu'elle n'essayait pas de lui faire la morale. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, et c'était suffisant.

Klaus sortit plusieurs fois pour aller à l'arrière de leur véhicule, et Jade préférait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, sa question sans réponse par rapport à l'absence de Stefan Salvatore, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré au final, lui avait suffi, le sourire de Klaus qui avait été plus qu'un peu sadique avait été plus que suffisant. Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, avec des rires pour tous, les deux Originels restèrent même pour le repas du soir avant de partir pour gérer leurs affaires. Klaus promettant de repasser avant de partir, pour dire au revoir à Jade.

Klaus ne repassa pas au final, il appela pour prévenir qu'il partait pour quelques temps, que Elena était toujours vivante et qu'il n'avait tué personne, qu'il avait failli causer la mort de deux lycéens mais qu'il s'était abstenu, ils étaient vivants mais avec un problème de mémoire et ils devraient faire attention pendant la journée vu qu'ils avaient eu de son sang pour survivre. Et finalement que Tyler était devenu un hybride. 

En tout cas elle ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée de Rebekah qui avait été laissé derrière, elle accepta volontiers de l'héberger, ce serait agréable d'avoir une conversation avec un autre adulte de temps en temps, vu que la vampire devrait aller passer du temps à la Pension Salvatore pour ne pas attirer d'attention sur Jade et sa famille. 

Les prochaines semaines promettaient en tout cas. 


	7. Rebekah

Rebekah Mikaelson était une femme en mal d'amour et qui avait été blessé à de multiples reprises. C'était la principale idée dans l'esprit de Jade en observant la jeune fille, elle avait peut être plus d'un millénaire mais elle était très seule et avec un désir profond d'être plus humaine. D'être une jeune fille normale, enfin autant que possible, elle avait aussi clairement le désir d'être mère, c'était visible à la manière dont elle se comportait avec les enfants, particulièrement Nicolas. 

"Comment as tu rencontré mon frère ?" demanda Rebekah le lendemain matin alors que Jade préparait le petit déjeuner, il était encore très tôt, après tout mais elle avait voulu prendre de l'avance vu que c'était la première journée d'école à Mystic Falls de William, Conrad et Clara.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie, quand mon mari nous a rattrapé, c'est un homme violent, j'étais enceinte de Nicolas à l'époque, en le voyant j'avais demandé aux enfants de courir jusqu'à l'appartement où on logeait de manière temporaire, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour continuer à conduire à un stade aussi avancé de ma grossesse, encore moins avec mes trois enfants dans la voiture. Je craignais de commencer à accoucher sur le trajet jusqu'à Mystic Falls. Ils ont demandé de l'aide à Niklaus, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, et il a décidé d'aider. J'avais rencontré un vampire quand j'étais jeune et en plus je suis une descendante des familles fondatrices de Mystic Falls." dit Jade en levant les yeux au ciel en disant la dernière partie, exprimant très clairement ses sentiments à ce sujet "Niklaus a changé ses yeux pour l'effrayer et j'ai reconnu qu'il était un vampire, même si j'ignorai qu'il était un hybride. J'étais inconsciente et il m'a porté jusqu'à notre appartement où il est resté jusqu'à mon réveil, où on parlé. Et il a décidé de rester dans nos vies, c'est lui qui a gardé les enfants pendant que j'accouchais puis que je passais la nuit à la clinique. Il nous a beaucoup aidé, je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante, j'ignore ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas été là, ou plutôt je ne souhaite pas y penser."

"C'est pour ça que tu l'as appelé Nicolas ?" demanda Rebekah un peu plus détendue à présent qu'elle en savait un peu plus, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre à 100% bien sûr, mais Jade semblait sincère 

"En partie oui, je voulais que mes enfants aient des noms ayant une signification particulière, je n'avais pas de nom pour mon dernier fils et l'arrivée de ton frère a été je l'avoue parfaite à ce niveau." sourit Jade 

"Tu voudras que je te dépose au lycée ? Tu seras à l'arrière de la voiture par contre, dans le sixième siège installé dans le coffre." proposa Jade 

"C'est gentil, mais ça va aller." remercia Rebekah 

"Si tu changes d'avis surtout n'hésite pas, ça ne me pose pas de soucis de venir te chercher ce soir, ou même à midi." dit Jade 

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda Rebekah très attentive et un peu méfiante 

"Honnêtement ?" demanda Jade en se tournant pour regarder de face la vampire qui acquiesça "Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis femmes ces dernières années, j'ai deux amis mais ils sont loin à présent et si je compte bien continuer à leur parler ce sera difficile de se voir régulièrement. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les gens de Mystic Falls, les familles fondatrices sont très snob et j'ai toujours été jugé parce que j'avais eu des enfants très jeune, enfin les rares fois où je pouvais venir. Je suis amie avec Niklaus et je ne compte pas changer ça, comme la plus grande partie de cette ville semble vouloir sa mort, je ne me vois pas faire ami-ami avec eux. J'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler un peu de temps en temps, avec quelqu'un ayant niveau supérieur que mes enfants. Je me disais que nous pourrions avoir ça, mais si tu n'es pas intéressée alors..." 

"Non... je veux dire non je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler." reconnut Rebekah

"D'accord. Bon je vais réveiller la troupe, mange tant que tu peux." dit Jade avec un sourire gagnant un rire de la part de Rebekah "Tu veux bien surveiller Nicolas ?" son fils s'était levé tôt lui aussi, la poussant de faire de même du coup, mais contrairement à elle il allait pouvoir faire la sieste durant la mâtinée tandis qu'elle devait travailler, elle avait des textes à traduire pour gagner sa vie

"Bien sûr." accepta volontiers Rebekah

 

Rebekah partit comme prévue seule de son côté, tandis que Jade conduisait ses enfants à l'école, s'assurant une nouvelle fois que l'institutrice des jumeaux ait conscience que Clara ne devait pas être séparée de son frère et qu'elle sache quoi faire vu que sa fille était aveugle, mais heureusement l'institutrice avait déjà travaillé avec un cas similaire et elle était donc préparé, un peu en tout cas. Ce qui rassurait un peu la mère inquiète, néanmoins elle ne serait pas tranquille rapidement, elle n'aimait pas que ses enfants ne soient plus avec elle, qu'elle ne puisse pas les protéger elle même, même si elle n'avait pas fait un excellent travail au final vu la situation avec son mari, pouvait elle le considérer son ex-mari ? 

"C'est juste nous deux maintenant mon trésor, tu vas être sage pendant que maman travaille d'accord ? S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu dormes." supplia presque Jade, Nicolas l'avait pas beaucoup laissé dormir en plus des cauchemars des enfants, des siens aussi. Elle avait bien sûr besoin de travailler, mais surtout elle avait besoin de respirer, d'un moment de calme sans cri, sans dispute, même sans rires malgré le fait qu'elle adorait les entendre.

Elle eut droit à deux heures de tranquillité avant que Rebekah ne commence à lui envoyer des messages, elle en envoyait bien plus que son frère ça c'était sûr, la blonde semblait plutôt s'ennuyer en cours, à part celui d'histoire ce qui était probablement normal vu qu'elle avait raté du temps au cours du dernier siècle.

_J'ai cru qu'Elena allait hurler en me voyant._

_Stefan l'ignore totalement, ça fait plaisir._

_La sorcière, Bennet, semble me juger directement, comme si j'étais un monstre. Est ce qu'elle a vu avec qui elle traîne ?_

_Les garçons sont vraiment idiots, ils me ... mâtent tout le temps._

_Qu'est ce que c'est une cheerleader ?_

Ce n'était que des exemples, Jade répondait à chaque fois, un peu amusée par certains des messages, particulièrement celui vis à vis des cheerleader, elle dut l'expliquer, ce qui était un peu difficile vu qu'elle n'en avait pas été une et qu'elle n'y avait pas vu d'intérêt particulier, néanmoins elle comprenait que pour Rebekah c'était important, une manière de s'intégrer et elle était sûre que c'était quelque chose que la blonde apprécierait. Elle désirait vraiment être populaire et acceptée.

Jade passa la journée dans un mélange entre repos et inquiétude, néanmoins cela lui fit du bien, c'était bien mieux que l'année passée quand elle ne pouvait parfois pas aller les chercher à l'école à cause des bleus que Brandon lui donnait, et encore quand c'était que des bleus. C'était un nouveau début, une nouvelle année et elle allait défendre ses enfants de toutes ses forces, personne dans cette ville remplie du surnaturel ne leur ferait de mal. Elle ne croyait pas que tous les vampires soient des monstres comme beaucoup des familles fondatrices, néanmoins elle savait les bases et elle avait passé le temps depuis son arrivée dans cette ville à se remettre de l'accouchement et à faire en sorte de devenir plus forte. Niklaus lui avait conseillé des moyens pour devenir plus forte et elle allait les utiliser, jamais plus elle ne serait sans défense.

Jade écouta avec un sourire les récits de ses enfants, Victor était un peu plus silencieux que sa jumelle, mais Clara semblait très enthousiaste, même chose pour William. 

"Victor, tout va bien ?" demanda Jade après le goûter, Clara était partie faire des perles, elle était extrêmement douée, Jade et elle avaient cherché des moyens pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie la plus normale possible, les perles étaient donc soigneusement rangée de sorte que Clara puisse les mettre sur le fil sans trop de difficulté. 

"Oui maman." répondit Victor sans la regarder 

"Victor." dit un peu plus fermement Jade 

"Il y en avait qui se moquait de Clara, elle a rien entendu mais..." dit Victor en baissant les yeux 

"Toi oui. Tu l'as protégé pour qu'elle n'entende rien, tu es un bon frère. Victor il y aura toujours des gens qui parleront, malheureusement c'est ainsi. Si jamais ils sont trop cruels, tu me dis leur noms d'accord ?" demanda Jade, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas protéger totalement ses enfants de ça, elle pourrait si elle plaçait Clara dans une école spécialisée mais elle n'avait pas les moyens et en plus Clara ne voulait pas être séparée de son frère, et vice versa.

 

"Il y a une fête ce soir, un feu de camp. Tu crois qu'il faut que j'y aille ?" demanda Rebekah en rentrant le soir, elle 'logeait' à la Pension Salvatore, mais ce n'était qu'officiellement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir là bas, surtout vu qu'elle était sûre qu'ils n'attendaient que le bon moment avant de l'attaquer. Elle était une menace pour leur précieuse Elena après tout, et pour Elena elle était l'ex de Stefan, un crime impardonnable au vu de l'expression dans son regard de biche. Elle détestait vraiment les sosies. Tatia avait été horrible envers elle, une véritable garce, et elle l'avait détesté pour la manière dont elle s'était servie de Elijah et Niklaus, détruisant en grande partie leur lien et leur famille. Katerina avait renforcé cela, même si en réalité Rebekah ne l'avait pas rencontré, ce pourquoi elle était ravie. Elle se serait bien passé de la rencontre avec Elena Gilbert d'ailleurs, le plus frustrant était qu'elle ne pouvait pas la tuer, en effet Klaus avait besoin d'elle vivante pour créer ses précieux hybrides et si elle nuisait ça un tant soit peu alors elle risquait de passer le reste de son éternité dans un cercueil, ce même si elle était sa préférée dans la famille.

"Si tu veux être acceptée, c'est le meilleur moyen, mais ça risque d'être une soirée où des gens boivent et font les idiots." répondit Jade "Après c'est un des meilleurs moyens pour être accepté, mais c'est super que tu as été prise comme cheerleader. Il y avait une place de libre ou tu as réussi à entrer dans l'équipe en étant meilleure ?" 

"J'ai peut être un peu triché en hypnotisant une des filles pour qu'elle quitte l'équipe, mais j'étais meilleure de toute façon." dit Rebekah en détournant le regard

"Félicitations quand même." décida de répondre Jade avec un sourire, elle n'était pas la conscience de Rebekah ou sa mère, elle n'avait rien le droit de dire sur son comportement, elle pouvait émettre une opinion mais pour le coup elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose, surtout Rebekah aurait pu tuer la fille du coup elle était plutôt contente de voir qu'elle avait choisi cette voie là. 

"Merci." sourit Rebekah, un grand sourire joyeux

 

La soirée ne se passa pas exactement comme la vampire l'avait voulu, même si en retournant chez les White, Rebekah avait admis que planter un pieu dans le ventre de Damon Salvatore avait été drôle.

"Je comprends pas du tout le but avec les marshmallow." se plaignit Rebekah

"C'est un truc qu'on fait dans les colos en général, on fait fondre les marshmallow et on les déguste ensuite. Moi je préfère les faire fondre dans le chocolat chaud, je te ferai goûter ce week end si tu veux." proposa Jade

"Pourquoi pas avant ?" questionna Rebekah

"C'est une tradition du samedi soir, normalement on le fait en hiver mais parfois on le fait dans d'autres périodes, quand on est triste, les enfants aiment en avoir pour les anniversaires. Bon après ils adorent tout ce qui a du chocolat." répondit Jade 

"J'aimerai bien goûter." admit Rebekah

"On fera ça demain alors." acquiesça Jade "Vu que c'est samedi. Tu veux aller sur la place demain pour voir la cérémonie ?"

"Pas vraiment non, tu comptes y aller ?" questionna Rebekah 

"Non, c'est le soir et je n'aime pas sortir le soir avec les enfants, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être recruter par Carol Lockwood, je te jure cette femme peut être une vrai menace parfois, elle te fait culpabiliser jusqu'au point où tu n'ais pas d'autre choix que de l'aider et faire ce qu'elle veut." soupira Jade "Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que je n'avais aucune envie de faire partie du conseil ou quoique ce soit mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle maintient que c'est mon devoir."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire, ça pourrait être utile." demanda Rebekah 

"Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça, non seulement ça m'obligerait à supporter des gens qui me méprisent et que je n'aime vraiment pas, mais je serai aussi forcée d'assister à chaque fête qu'organise la ville, que je le veuille ou non vu que c'est dans ce genre de moment que le conseil se réunit. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'attirer la colère de vampires sur ma famille." expliqua Jade 

"Tu sais qu'aucun vampire n'osera s'en prendre à toi et aux enfants, tu es sous notre protection." pointa Rebekah 

"C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez obligés de me protéger, moi et ma famille." refusa la femme aux yeux noisettes 

"Tu m'héberges sans rien demander et tu m'aides à me familiariser avec le monde moderne, tu es mon amie, tu es sous ma protection, ne proteste pas." dit fermement l'Originelle

Jade sourit, touchée par la blonde, elle monta néanmoins rapidement se coucher, Nicolas était très loin de faire ses nuits et en attendant qu'il le fasse, elle allait devoir être réveillé plusieurs fois par nuit.  


End file.
